


Again, Again, and Again

by amongthieves



Category: Assassin's Creed, Uncharted
Genre: M/M, a ship i've had for years now, because these two history loving idiots would be painfully perfect for each other, i just wanted to post small pieces of what i've wrote for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongthieves/pseuds/amongthieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Nate, Shaun comes back to the apartment they once shared to pick up a few things. Nate's not gone as long as he thought he was going to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again, Again, and Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this ship for about five years now, which is a stupid amount of time to ship a pairing that never canonically meets. But it's perfect - the two history obsessed idiots falling in love. Shaun being sarcastic, Nate being overly endearing. I'd say they're in the Uncharted universe, where Nate is a treasure hunter and Shaun simply works at a museum downtown. Regardless, someone on tumblr asked me to write some so I did, and here it is.

Shaun grunts in frustration as he walks to his desk to see it littered in maps and information brochures. The apartment is still, clock ticking above the humming fish tank that Nate still hasn’t put any fish in but the water is still being filtered. The low light of the street comes through the translucent curtains, illuminating the white desk a soft tangerine orange as Shaun pushes some of the papers aside. There’s the sound of a smash, and Shaun looks with a jump to the side of the desk where glass pieces scattered against the floor, Nate’s compass upside down.

“Fuck.” With a heavy sigh, Shaun pushes the chair back and leans back to collect the broken bits of glass. As he picks up the shards and gently puts them in his palm, the front door clicks open. He freezes and swipes all the shards into his hand before swearing under his breath.

“Shaun?” The voice carries through the apartment and when the lights flick on, Shaun squints momentarily before looking at Nate, drenched from the rain and looking like he was ready to get the gun out of his hidden holster. Probably not the smartest idea to sneak into a killer’s apartment.

“Sorry, I was just- I came to collect some things.” Nate looks at the moved maps on the desk and then to Shaun’s hand, which drips red with blood. “Fuck, ow. Stupid fucking-”

“You moron.” Nate disappears to the kitchen for a moment before returning with a cloth. He stops prematurely in front of Shaun, regarding him for a moment, his body language asking to move closer until Shaun sticks out his bleeding hand and looks the other way. “I know you hate blood.”

“Yeah well, maybe you shouldn’t leave glass things so close to the edge.”

“Wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here.”

He has a fair point. Nate wraps the cloth around Shaun’s palm and ties it tight. Shaun does his best not to make a whimper. He’s much too tough for that.

“What were you doing here?” Nate steps back and folds his arms across his chest, leans against the wall. 

“Like I said, I came to collect some things. I didn’t think you were home. The maps sort of pulled my attention. Didn’t know you were leaving again.”

“Spain, this time.”

“I could tell.”

“There’s a man out there who’s looking for this gorgeous 14th century-”

“I’d rather not know the details. Thanks.” Shaun touches the cloth wrapped around his hand and sighs. “I should collect my things and go.”

“Wait up,” Nate steps forward and Shaun can tell that he wants to touch him. Put a hand to his shoulder. But he keeps his distance respectfully and Shaun wonders where this sense of respect had come from. Maybe Elena had talked some sense into him. He always liked her - she was never afraid to put Nate in his place. “I think we should talk.”

“Last time I asked, you weren’t interested in any of that.” Shaun moves past Nate and into the bedroom, where a bag lays half open, half packed. Opening the drawers, Shaun begins to pull some of his winter clothing out and into his bag. “Don’t worry about it. I found a place. I like it.”

“Don’t give me that. Don’t give me that bullshit.” His sudden emotion has Shaun turning around to look at him, rain drenched and a little desperate. “I wanted to stay. Maybe I wasn’t clear on that, but it’s my life out there, Shaun. It’s in my blood to be out there, in the mountains and in the middle of gunfights. I’d rather die out there than here in the city, doing nothing. It’s like you at the museum-”

“-Except a lot less deadly,” Shaun interjects and Nate gives him a look.

“It’s your passion. You know what passion is.” 

“I get passion, Nate. I really do.” Shaun turns back around and starts to stuff the jumpers into the bag, not even worrying about the wrinkles they’ll have later. Stupid bloody idiot. “But maybe you don’t understand what it’s like to be here while you’re out there. With the stories you tell me, with all the people you meet, it could be the last time I hear from you. I could be waiting here for months while you’re nine feet under and no one had the courtesy to let me know!” Shaun’s voice begins to rise, wobbles the finest bit and Nate’s face softens. “I fell in love with you, you big idiot. How would you feel if you were here and I was out there? Would you be worrying for me? Would you want me home?”

“Of course-”

“So don’t you dare tell me I’m in the wrong to end this relationship. Until you’re ready to settle down to one place, to call somewhere a home, I can’t do this. And I’m not waiting around. I hate waiting. I hate it.”

He exhales hard, huffing the way Nate usually loved but there was a static in the air that grew as the silence lingered on. Before Shaun could say anything else, Nate began to step towards him. He knew that look. That soft, puppy eyed look, eyes brimming with an apology that Shaun was going to regret accepting later. 

But the kiss is worth it. That slow burn, the ache Shaun feels when he grabs the front of Nate’s wet shirt, feels the water from his hair run onto his face. He’s suddenly not so tired and he can feel the throb in his hand he worries for a moment, that he’s getting blood on Nate’s shirt so he pulls away but Nate isn’t finished with him yet. Turns that slow burn into hard desperation, kisses him like it’s the last time and Shaun fears for a moment that this is it. That this is the last kiss they’ll ever have and now he’s adamant on pulling away - doesn’t want a goodbye pity kiss.

“No- Nate, stop. Nate-”

“Shaun, I’ll stay. Let me stay for a little bit. Then let me go, and take you with me too.”

And for a moment, Shaun is gobsmacked. Doesn’t say a word as he looks at Nate, smiles slightly when the water runs into his eye and he has to squint. 

“Fine. It’s a deal. Now just tell me, you big sodding idiot, that wasn’t our last kiss, was it?” Nate’s laughter makes Shaun feel a bit more at ease as Nate kisses him again, again, and again.


End file.
